gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Athenian Culture
Athenian Culture is the second oldest culture on the planet, next to that of the Batese people. Athenians lived and still live by the culture that has developed over thousands of years. Their culture revolves around their religion and their pride of their nation. The Athenian people have respect for one another and have been able to be one of the most complex and strongest civilizations the world has ever known. The Athenian's even though they would be under rule by the Gainese for thousands of years, never interbredded or assimilated to the Gainese Cultre, in essence it was difficult for the Gainese to change the ways of the Athenians. Thus they remained one of the purest Shinto people. They are 100% related in Genetics to the Shinto people of Bat Kingdom and have not developed any mutations in their genetics. But all Shinto People are the same in genetics and buildup of their anatomy. History The Athenian Culture began after the Great Fire of St. Bishop. This fire sparked many to fear the Volcanoes of the St. Bishop area and many fled south. Some made it to establish what would eventually become the Dragon Empire, but most went to the much warmer climates of what is now the Athenian Peninsula. They followed the course of the Tellawowian River to its base, the majestic Lake Athens. Here on the western shore of the lake they founded the city of Athens, naming it so after the Mother Goddess Athena. This tribe brought along with them the original copy of the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables. Also bringing along with them many other religious artifacts. Having built the city, a culture soon blossomed. All the people of course spoke the Athenian Language which is the most widely spoken language of the time and even to this day. Language Athenian is the language spoken by all Athenian Peoples. It is the language of the Gods, and so the Gods passed it upon the people of Gaban. This language allowed all the people on Gaban to communicate with each other, thus making it easy for the Athenian people to communicate and trade with other tribes and eventually other empires. Religion As with all cultures on Gaban, Religion plays the most important role in society. As Athens City is the Holiest city on the planet, it is no fact that the Athenian People believe strongly in Athenaism and practice it. By Athenian Law all citizens must visit the Great Temple of Athens once daily and pray 10 times through out the day in the more than 5,000 temples in the city. St. Bishop may have the oldest temple in the planet, but only a small room which used to hold the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables remains, everything else was destroyed by the great fire. So by Athenaism Law, The Great Temple of Athens is the oldest complete temple on the planet, as well as the largest. Not only are the Athenian people the keepers of the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables, but they are also keepers of the Athenaism Faith and have the headquarters of the faith in the Great Temple of Athens. Monarchy The Athenian People revere highly their monarchs as they seem them as a direct connection to the Gods thus they follow their leadership and adore them. Education Athenian People, unlike the Batese people only believe that men should be educated and only the wealthy families can afford education for their daughters which go to separate schools for women. By Athenian law all men, regardless their financial status, are allowed to have free education. Male education is the same basic education as all other nations on the planet. When the rich families send their daughters to schools, they send them to these schools at the age of 5. After sending them to these schools, those families are not allowed to see their daughters until they reach their 21'st birthday. Here young girls education is different than that of Athenian Males, where upon they learn about science, astronomy, flight, naval strategy, and Athenian, girls only learn the Athenian Language, Religious Studies, and Studies of how to become a Athenian Aristocratic Woman in Athenian society. Athenian Class System The Athenian Class system works like a pyramid, at the top in the Ancient Empire, lied the Emperor, but as the laws changed to only allow a female to lead the Empire, the title changed to the Empress. Then the Pyramid works its way down. The pyramid has 20 levels. -Emperor/ Empress of the Kingdom of Athens -High Priestess of Athens -Lords and Ladies- most of whom include the important roles of Athenian Map Makers -Senators -Knights -Noble Man and Noble Woman -Artist -Monks and Nuns -Priest and Priestesses, True Believers, Ultra Orthodox Athenians -Naval Officers -Naval Soldiers -Craftsman, Builders, Baths man, Architects, Bakers, Apprentices, Black Smiths, Swordsman -Business People -Seafarers -Merchants -Teachers -Common City Dwellers, commoners -Farmers -Hermits, Country Dwellers, Cave Man -Serfs -Servants Athenian Men Athenian Men are the workers of the household. When a man gets married to an Athenian Woman, his family name is combined with the family of his wife's. He cares for his wife as his wife is expected to do the same in return. Men can do all jobs except care for children if a wife dies young, unless he has no female relatives, then by Athenian Law he may take care of his children. When men get older, they move with their eldest children's homes. Men are highly social and it is common to see many social clubs through out the Athenian Sphere. Many of the Social Clubs deal with politics, religion, and sports. Athenian Men are passionate about Rugby and other hard contact sports. Gladiatorial Fights are also a major part of the Athenian Culture as it allows young warriors to train for combat. The Athenian Navy only allows male Athenian Citizens at the age of 12 and older join the Navy. By Athenian Law all males Athenian Citizens must serve at least 10 years in the Athenian Navy, which in between those years they can return to their families in time of peace. Athenian Women Athenian Woman are perhaps the most important and highly influential citizens in Athenian Culture. Women are the head of the household. Not only is Athens governed by a female leader, it is also signified that the Mother Goddess is female, so females are the first descendants of the mother Goddess. Women also give birth to sons who in return give high respect to their mothers, wives, and daughters. Women are not allowed to work heavy jobs or work in the fields of farms. The only job's a woman may be able to do are bake, cook, raise families, sew, and work in clothing shops. Athenian Women are very famous for their art, music, writing, and clothing designs. Athenian Law states a woman in a mans presence should not lift any weight of more than 20 Athenian Pounds. Athenian Women marry in very formal weddings that aren't always extravagant or lavish. Athenian Women are allowed to choose who they wish to marry, although the wealthier families try to make their daughters marry other wealthy men. Women also keep high positions in office through out Athens. Women wear simple clothing made usually of Wool, Cotton, or if they are rich enough silk. The clothing is reminiscent today as what it has been since ancient times. Athens never drops below 65 degrees Fahrenheit and never more than 100 degrees so Athenian Women wear clothing that is comfortable and arid enough to catch the Athenian Winds. According to Athenian Law, all women are to wear a scarf known as a Babushka for religious purposes. A Athenian Woman should never take off a Babushka unless she is to sleep or to bathe. A prized headgear that goes over a Babushka and is usually passed down through the generations of women is the Kokoshnik a type of Tiara that is only used on Religious days. The wealthier the woman is the more extravagant her Kokoshnik is. Women make both the Kokoshnik and Babushka by hand and in their homes. Household A Athenian Household is very simple. Most dwellings are built from mud brick and stone. Women make up the heads of the household. When the oldest child marries it is custom that the child brings their family into their household. This creates a close community and much larger households. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics